WireFrame Wars: Before the the Subspace Emissary
by Fireemblemaddict128
Summary: A Prelude to the tale of the Sub-space Emissary. Basically, it takes place before the SubSpace Emissary. Join Mario, Link, Marth, Roy, Fox, and others in their battles to defend their worlds against the threat know as the WireFrame! Chapter 5 is now in.
1. Prologue

**Notice:** Alright. I can see that the first 3 chapters of my Fanfiction are not good enough to make people review, so I have made a decision. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ BORING PLOT BUILDING CHAPTERS, SKIP THE PROLOGUE, CHAPTER 1, AND CHAPTER 2. Chapter 3 is a bit better, but you can skip it as well I suppose. The "action" starts in Chapter 4, so if your into that sort of thing, **go to chapter 4 and start reading from there if you can't handle being bored by Chapter 1, 2, and 3**.

This story is a prelude to the events of the Subspace Emissary. The first few chapters are gonna feel kinda boring and dull, cuz they're just there to make a plot, though I promise it'll become more interesting later. I take character requests, but don't feel that just becuz you asked, I'm gonna include a character. Enjoy!

Also, I DON'T use the Smash Mansion idea, instead I use an idea which I call the "Smashlands". The Smashlands is a world dedicated to smash in a separate dimension from the contestant's worlds, and will play a bigger role as the story goes on. I won't go into detail cuz I'm going to leave that for the story to describe in a later chapter.

I present:

WireFrame Wars: The struggle before the Sub-space Emissary

Prologue

A bulky figure garbed in a black cloak strolled through the empty streets of a hyrulian town. It was a few hour or so after twilight, yet the moon still didn't reveal her face. The cloaked man took a shortcut and walked into a narrow ally, struggling to proceed due to his size. He was half way through when the sound of fluttering cloth stopped him in his tracks. It was a thief.

"Good day, kind sir" said the thief as he pulled out a dagger. "If you don't mind, the wallet."

The dark cloaked figure tried to push the thief out of the way without much success.

"Your money, sir." Repeated the thief. He gave the cloaked man a good look at his dagger, but the mysterious man still didn't seem frightened. "Your money, I want it. Give me your money sir, or I'll have to hurt you!"

A few seconds passed by, then a minute. Enough was enough, decided the thief as he made his move. There was a flash of steel as he lunged, and then the raw sound of splattering blood. A wave of pain rippled through the thief's body and focused in his stomach. Hesitating, the thief glanced down to discover that a set of claws had firmly lodged into his own flesh. He opened his mouth to yell, but a second set of claws shot out and grabbed his face, completely muffling his scream. The cloaked man continued by digging his claws deaper into the now terrified thief and the thief made a second attempt to scream, but failed. He dropped his dagger trying to pry the claws out of his stomach and after a few seconds, became limp. Minutes passed before the cloaked man dropped the thief, leaving him to die.

The cloaked man walked out of the alley and checked to see if the streets were secure. Satisfied, he continued on his way and soon found the pub he was looking for and entered. In the left corner of the dimly lit room sat two other hooded figures, both of which were smaller than the one that just entered. The man approached the two, sat down, and began to talk.

The moon did not shine on that night.

Well that was a rather short prologue... Don't worry, my actually chapters are far longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Normality

**Notice:** Alright. I can see that the first 3 chapters of my Fanfiction are not good enough to make people review, so I have made a decision. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ BORING PLOT BUILDING CHAPTERS, SKIP THE PROLOGUE, CHAPTER 1, AND CHAPTER 2. Chapter 3 is a bit better, but you can skip it as well I suppose. The "action" starts in Chapter 4, so if your into that sort of thing, **go to chapter 4 and start reading from there if you can't handle being bored by chapters 1, 2, and 3**.

This chapter isn't meant to be interesting in anyway. Rather, it gives you readers the location and situation of some of the major characters in the story. So don't be surprised when you find it boring. Just read on, and review if you wish. Next chapters will be a bit more interesting, promise.

Chapter 1: Normality

Mario leaned against a tree, and watched as the sun climbed into view in the distance horizon. He was dressed in blue overalls, a casual red shirt, and a his signature hat with a large "M" printed on it. It was the first day of spring in the mushroom kingdom and Mario had decided to take a early morning walk. He was normally busy with sports, hobbies, and occasionally had the duty of defending the kingdom of which he himself resided in. All these commitments leave Mario with little time for other activities, and rarely time for peace and quiet. Today was going to be no different, so Mario decided to wake earlier than usual and use his extra time to walk around and admire the sun rising, a leisure he usually had no time for.

"It's bout time to go back." said Mario as he got up, scratched his mustache, and started to walk back to his house.

--x--

The aroma of pancakes saturated the air as Mario opened the door. He gave his brother a light hearted smile as he hung his hat on the wall.

"How nice. I'm sorta in the mood for pancakes. Thanks Luigi."

"Who said they're for you?" said Luigi looking over his shoulder. Every coresponding piece of clothing that was red on Mario was green on Luigi, who was a bit taller if both were standing up right. "Make your own breakfast."

Disapointed, Mario sigh, walked over to the refrigerator, and took out a bag of bread. He dropped two pieces into the toaster and poured himself a glass of orange juice. After finishing his breakfast, Mario grabbed his tennis racket and walked out with luigi. They headed towards the tennis courts, and practice began as usual.

--x--x--

There was absolute silence in the forest as the green clad hunter stalked a rabbit that was innocently nibbling on some roots. Wearing a emerald green cap, tunic, and a a pair of white pants, the hunter could have been no more suited for hunting than he was at that moment. He briskly knocked an arrow, gave the bowstring a tug, and released. The arrow hit dead on and the hunter went to retrieve his game and walked out of the forest only to be swarmed by a group of children who bombarded him with questions. The hunter simply answered by nodding his head and tried his best to comprehend all of questions thrown at him. This occured routinely and it didn't bother him in any way. In fact, the hunter actually felt awkward on the rare occasions when the kids didn't come and ask him questions, as if this ritual was a necessary part of his life. Just then a woman walked into view, greeting the hunter with a warm smile.

"Hi Link."

"Hey Ilia." He said, returning the smile.

"Back from hunting?"

"Yep. I was just going to your house to give your dad one of the rabbits I caught."

"Thats kind of you. Thanks."

Together they walked to Ilia's house and dropped off Link's bounty. After saying goodbye, he decided to go practice with his sword to kill the time . The day went on as usual.

--x--x--

The sun was shining above the hills and plains of the planet known as Dreamland. It was a day like any other, with the planets inhabitants carelessly roaming to unknown destinations and doing as they pleased. One of the inhabitants, a pink puffball with red feet, was happily snoozing under a tree, living the carefree life he wanted. All was safe and stable in his world, which was all he needed live his content life.

The worlds are at peace, for now.

Pretty short right? The length of the chapters will gradually grow in length.


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness meets

Things finally begin to pick up in this chapter. Read n' review!

Chapter 2: Darkness meets

_**The other night in the hyrulian town pub. You know, from the prologue.**_

The large hooded figure sat down and glanced up at the two people on the other side of the table. There was no way he could recognize the two, but he had planned this meeting days in advance so he was fully aware of who they were.

"Hello Ganondorf." Said the first hooded figure. Under the cloak was a yellow hybrid of a turtle and a dragon, bearing a huge green shell from which numerous spikes protruded from, and was armed with a pair of brutal claws.

One of the hooded men responded by giving a menacing look to the man who just arrived. "Don't use that name in public you fool." This man was smaller, and had dark armor covering his legs, torso, and arms. A few wrinkles were permanently creased onto his face, some from age, others from his perpetual frown, and a few were covered with his red beard.

"Relax, no ones even here." The first hooded man said, pointing to the empty bar. "Look around you, do you see any witnesses? Besides the bartender, but that guy's been taken care of as I can see." He looked over to the other side of the room where there was a man slumped against a chair, tied down by a mysterious band of unknown material.

"Alright, so we're safe, now let's get to business. How is construction going at the Mushroom Kingdom?" Inquired Ganondorf.

"Almost everything has been completed. Our forces are already in production and we now have a small army, though I'm not sure if it is ready to invade the Kingdom just yet. Everything is going smoothly, except there seems to be a problem with the some of the Wireframes. Many of them are over aggressive, and some of them have even gone to the point of attacking their own kind. How are we going to control them if they can't even maintain themselves?"

Wireframes are a race of beings that existed in the Smashworld, but have recently been transported to new lands. They naturally excel in the field of fighting and are fairly sturdy, being able to take a fair amount of hits before falling. One of there most famous characteristics is their lust for violence. This can be a good thing in times of war, but is their biggest flaw outside of the battlefield.

Ganondorf frown. "Hmm, I've been expieriencing the same sort of hostility from the WireFrames as well. This seems to be a universal problem with their kind, I'll call up Eggman and he'll see what he can do. Overall, your doing good Bowser."

The large turtle dragon snorted in response.

"What about your world Wolf?" Asked Ganondorf as he turned to the person sitting next to him.

Behind the cloak and hood of this mysterious figure was a wolf wearing human cloth and futuristic armor. On his right was a holster and a gun with a curved knife attached to the end of the barrel. "Can't say everythings is fine. For some reason, the WireCore just ain't workin'. It can produce Wireframes, but it can't make any ships for the Wireframes to travel in. Besides that, I'm havin' the same dilemma as you two guys. These Wireframes just don't seem probable. As of now, I have other ways of taking care of the Lylat system."

"I'll send Eggman your way after he's done with Bowser. I'm sure he can have something done. We should all head back to our worlds now. Be ready to pick up the phone if I call you, and _don't_ refer to me as Ganondorf on the phone. We will all use the first letter of our name instead, just in case someone may be secretly listening to our phone conversation."

Bowser turned his head back to Ganondorf. "Well what about you? Everything going as planned in Hyrule?"

Ganondorf returned his gaze to Bowser. "Yes. Everything is fine where I am. Production is going as planned, and I even got the time to recruit two more people who will be aiding us."

This had Bowser guessing. "And who would they be?"

Ganondorf seemed glad he asked. "People you might meet later on. Well, everything seems to be in fair shape. I'm going to report to the Master and see what he has to say about this. Goodbye." And with that, he stood up and made a random punching motion in the air. A hole suddenly appeared beneath Ganondorf and engulfed him with a shroud of black smoke, which was followed up by a blast of air that cleared away the smoke. He was gone.

Wolf simply scratched his beard and walked outside. He pulled out what seemed to be a small grey remote control and swiftly punched in a few commands. Seconds later, a Wolfen glided down from the sky and landed infront of the pub. Wolf jumped in, and without a word flew off.

"Show-off." mumbled Bowser as he generically walked out of the pub and flipped on his hood. He followed a dirt road, slowly marching to find the forest where his ride was parked. It took over an hour for him to find his old, beaten Clown copter and another half hour of struggling to get the propeller to work. Just when he was about to take off, the copter spun and snagged onto a vine of a nearby tree, causing the vine to tightly rap around the propeller which brought the Clown-copter to a stop.

"Damn it! Why did I ever consider buying this piece of garbage in the first place?!" Bowser inhaled, and sent a blazing stream of fire at the vine. The vine quickly let out a "CRACK" as it snapped and freed Bowser and the copter. Bowser let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly realized how tired and in need of sleep he was. There was no way he could possibly make it back to the Kingdom in time for a good nights rest, so that only left one option: He would have to sleep in the copter. Bowser leaned over the side of the clown head to check and see if the propeller was still funtioning correctly. Feeling satisfied that the Copter wouldn't fail him in the middle of the night, he pointed the Copter in the right direction and lied down. Drowsiness quickly overcame Bowser and within a minute he was asleep, dreaming of the day Mario would finally stop bothering him so he can peacefully kidnap Peach.


	4. Chapter 3: WireCore

Wait what happened? Doesn't my story get a bump every time I add a new chapter? Why wasn't my story bumped when I added chapter 2? What ever, I present to you:

Chapter 3: WireCore

Hours had gone by since the three villains had separated, two of which were already back at their comfy homes. The third one, Bowser, was still on the trip home when he fell asleep.

"Peach, Ima gonna yet ya, Peachy." Mumbled Bowser in his sleep."Marioo? no, no, Peach, I wan-"

_Bump_

"Waza hapun Huh?" Wheres um Ah?" Bowser rubbed his eyes as he stood up, surveying the area around him. His surounding was dark, had a series of valleys and hills, and in the distance was a castle with a aura of fear. "Ima Home?" asked Bower in as he rubbed his eyes to check again. "I'm home!" Bowser leaped up and tried to crawl over the edge of his copter, only to cause the Copter to become unstable. The Copter slowly began to tilt foward when Bowser was already halfway out, and and by the time he was on the edge of the Copter it was too late, the Copter fell forward and flung Bowser to the ground. Bowser landed with a loud "Thud" and managed to get a free mouthful of dirt and gravel while he was at it.

"Pffff, pleeeea, bleaaaa. Bleeeeaak. Stupid Copter! Pleeeeeaa!" Bowser took his time to finished cleaning his mouth, and started on his way to his castle when he suddenly realized something. He turned around and looked at his fallen Clown-copter in disgust.  
"Forget THAT."

"Your Wretchedness!" said a voice in the distance.

"Huh?" Bowser turned around to see a red koopa sprinting away from the castle and toward him.

"Your wretchedness, I have found you!" stated the koopa.

"Calm down, I never didn't extablish that I was going on a trip."

"You did?"

"Wow, forget it. Just pay more attention in the future and stop pretending to be an idiot."

"I wasn't pretending to be a idi-"

"Whatever. Just get out of here."

"Would you need assistance in parking your Copter, your wretchedness?"

"Stop calling me that ya dunce! I don't wanna see that piece of crap in my face again! Burn it, blow it up, dump it in a lake. I just don't want to see that useless clowncopter ever again, understand? Not too intricate for your little mind right?"

The koopa looked hurt by the insults. "Alright sir."

Bowser proceeded with walking into the castle, where he was greeted by a number of koopas, all of which he ignored or simply shoved off. When he finally made it to his bedroom he got a phone call, which was still not enough to stop him. Ignoring the phone, Bowser leaned backward and jumped onto his bed. There were several popping noises as he punctured the bedspread and matress with the spikes on his back, but that didn't seem to matter to him. The phone rang four more times while Bowser lied on his back trying to disregard it, until the answering machine turned on and was replaced by a familiar threatening voice.

"We're sorry, but 'Bowser' is not here to pick up you phone call. Please leave a message after the tone." Said the voice of the answering machine.

There was a sudden change in the voice coming from the answering machine.

"B, you better get up and pick up this phone call or I'm going to kick you-"

"Oh sh;t, it's Ganondorf calling!" Bowser quickly got back up, and rushed over to pick up the phone. "Sorry about that G, hehe. I was uh, asleep so I couldn't pick up, ehe. Do you uh, need anything?"

"What did I say about being ready to pick up my phone call?! Start paying attention to what I say and quit acting like a retard."

"I wasn't try to be an reta-"

"Whatever. Anyways, thats not what I called for. I just meet up with the master and he has decided to allow you to begin your assignment. You still remember the objective, right?"

"Of course! How could I forget such an impor-

"Alright then, get working B." Ganondorf finished his order and hung up.

Bowser listen a while longer before he hung up, making sure he didn't accidentally hang up before Ganondorf. He finally dropped the phone after he was sure and glanced up at the clock.

"He wants me to get working at 3 a.m. in the morning. Fan-fukin'-tasic."

Bowser walked out of his room and blinked twice in a attempt to knock off his growing drowsiness. His bed was a mere 6 feet away, yet he was not allowed to sleep because Ganondorf had given him an assignment.

There was no one there to do his bidding, so he called out. "Koopa!"

A red Koopa immediately dashed to his side. "Yes your Wretchedness?"

"Stop calling me... Nevermind that. Koopa, I need you to get me my ride, right away."

"But Bowser, I thought you ordered us to burn the Clown Copter and dump it in a lake!"

"Wha? When did I... Dam it. Just get me a vehicle of some sort!"

"Yes sir!" The Koopa ran down the flight of stairs and made a turn. Bowser walked down the stairs as well, knowing that the quicker he finished his job, the more time he would have to sleep. He then stood by the gate of his castle and waited for the koopa. No more than a minute passed before the Koopa appeared with his new mean of travel.

"My car from the Doubledash tournament?"

"Sorry sir, it's all I could find in such short notice."

"It'll do." Bowser jumped in and bumped the protesting koopa away from the wheel. The koopa watched him as he drove off and disappeared behind a wall of trees.

"Why do I work for this guy?" The koopa asked as he dusted himself off.

--x--

Bowser stopped the cars engine as he approached what seemed to be a factory with a coating of brown paint. No smoke was released from the fake smokestacks, nor were there any pipes connecting into a river. Instead, there was a faint purple glow emitted from the windows and door of the factory that remained steady as Bowser approached it. A red carnivorous plant suddenly lunged at Bowser, try to get a piece of his arm. Bowser snapped at the plant in return, and it quickly retreated to its pipe. The piranha plant had never seen a turtle dragon with blazing red hair, rows of dagger like teeth, and a scally yellow exterior before, And it certainly didn't want to be attacked by one either.

Bowser took one last look at the pipe and walked into the factory where he met up with Dr. Eggman, who was dressed in a red jacket that bairly hung over his waste and a pair of tight black pants.

"Hello Bowser, no need to thank me because it's already been done. I have added minor adjustments to the WireCore, so the WireFrames should give you no more troubles."

Bowser looked over at a cameraview of a glowing sphere of purple light, and noticed how it would occasionally change into another color besides the purple norm. This of course, was the WireCore. He then noticed how new machinery had been added on all of its sides. "You call that minor?" said Bowser in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, but it's all nessecary if you want to keep the Wireframe under control. I can easily uninstall everything and let the Wireframe go wild if you want." returned Eggman as he walked towards the entrance to the WireCore room.

"Uh no, thats ok."

"Good. I'll be leaving now."

"Yeah, yeah." Bowser mumbled as he turned around, entering the control room. Here he had a clear view of everything going on in the Factory and everything within a radius of the Factory.

He inspected every screen, and eventually his eyes wandered onto the screen displaying the WireCore. Even though he had seen it numerous times during the previous week, he still couldn't help but watch in awe as the glowing sphere of energy pulsed and vented its light into a single metal tube. Turning to the next screen, he could see the light substance entering a large glass canister and turning dark violet before being vacuumed into a series of complex machines. Bowser then waited as the machinery processed the purple energy and pumped it out into a metal coffin surrounded by flashing machines displayed on another screen. A light next to the coffin started blinking red and suddenly turned green. Another moment passed as the lid of the coffin automatically opened, from the coffin came a Wireframe. Its exterior was molded by purple cross-hatches and took the shape of a human. He abruptly stood up and became lost among the sea of other Wireframes.

_"How is it possible for energy to be converted into matter? Into life?"_ pondered Bowser. _"despite all of the unbelievable and absurd things I have seen in the past, this is by far the most strange."_ He thought about it, but quickly pushed away the idea when he remembered his assignment. He walked over to a microphone and turned it 'On'.

"My minions," Bowser's commanding voice boomed in the Wireframe room. "I have decided it is time for all of you to act. You will do exactly as I say." Bowser waited for a wave a resistance, but was surprised when he didn't receive any. _"So Eggman really did manage to bring control to these WireFrames."_ An evil grin spreaded across Bowser's face. _"This is going to be easier than I thought."_


	5. Chapter 4: Half Hour Invasion

This is chapter 4. Finally, a real battle scene! It's a rather small one, but it still counts right?

Chapter 4: Half hour Invasion

A gentle breeze blew passed the tennis courts as the sun hung in the center of the cloudy sky. Rain clouds were beginning to form. It was near noon, and the Mario brothers had decided to take a short break and dine in town. Yoshi, a green dinosaur with a huge round snout wearing a pair of brown boots, as well as a friend of Mario, followed the brothers, knowing they would probably get him something to eat if he followed them. They strolled by several different restaurants and finally decided on a Pizzeria.

Mario glanced over at Yoshi who seemed to be concerned at his slice of pizza. "Something wrong with your slice Yoshi?" asked Mario.

"Yoshi..." uttered the moody Yoshi.

Mario understood immediately and handed him a few coins. "Here, get yourself something at the marketplace." Yoshi looked at Mario, his facial expression changing into a smile. He accepted the coins and quickly disappear behind the street corner. "More for us then." said Mario as he slid Yoshi's slice of pizza onto his own plate.

"Was there any reason Yoshi wouldn't eat his Pizza?" Inquired Luigi.

"He said he doesn'ta like the cheese and oils." Answered Mario, taking a bite of his pizza.

"But Mario, he has eaten other frickin' animals alive before."

"I know, strange isn't it?"

"I think he's just spoiled." stated Luigi. He gazed at Mario as if to accuse him of being the one who had spoiled Yoshi. His brother Mario stared back, turning their conversation into a staring contest. Half a minute passed before they both gave up and broke out laughing. They finished their food, got up, and began to walk back to the tennis courts.

**BAM!**

Something large and blunt struck Mario in the back of his head, knocking him over. He dusted himself and stood up to see Yoshi sprawled out on the floor next to him. "What'sa the big idea Yoshi?"

Yoshi jumped to his feet and gave Mario a expression of great urgency. "Yoshi YOSHI! Huh Yoshi!" Babbled the now alert Yoshi, pointing in the direction fo the market.

"What did he say Mario?" questioned Luigi. There was a sudden disturbance as a crowd of screaming Toads ran from the street leading to the market.

"Everybody Ruunnnnnnnnnn!" hollered the frightened Toads. Just then, a squad of spear bearing Toads marched into the view and made a turn towards the market.

"Let'sa follow them to see what' goin' on." Suggested Mario. The Toads continued to march with the Mario brothers and Yoshi trailing behind them.

"Halt intruders!" commanded the leading Toad brandishing his spear. Mario looked at what enemies lied ahead and froze. What he was seeing made him abruptly shudder. In the once safe market of the Mushroom Kingdom stood a group of purple WireFrames posed for battle.

"Uh M-Mario, aren't those the WireFrames from the Smashlands? So why is there like twenty of 'em standing here in the marketplace?" Asked Luigi, as he too let out a shudder.

A Wireframe ran foward lunging at the leading Toad before Mario even had a chance to answer and finished him with a knee to the face.

"You have been warned!" exclaimed the armed Toads. They attacked in unison, doing there best to keep back the purple intruders. It was of no use though, as half of the squad quickly fell to the fists and kicks of the WireFrames.

Mario could stand it no longer. "HeYAAAAAAA!!" screamed Mario. He leaped into into the air and came down with both feet planted in the closest WireFrame crushing its face before doing a somersault back into the air. Using the momentum of somersault, he kicked another purple foe in the back of its head, sending it flying against wall.

By this time Luigi had decided to joined the battle as well. "Take this!" Luigi yelled as he mercilessly wacked the breath out of a Wireframe with his tennis racket. He turned around and was immediately attacked by a team of three purple warriors, one of which was instantly knocked to the ground by Luigi's vertically dropping racket. The WireFrames simply ignored their fallen comrad and jumped at Luigi, only to be slammed into a wall as Yoshi charged into them head-on, and by that I literally mean _head-_on.

"I haven't fought like this for while!" Said Mario, head-butting a WireFrame to submission.

"Damn, these guys are such a pain. Oof!" A WireFrame had snuck up from behind and had delivered a kick to Luigi's back.

"Get away froma my brother!" He ran up to Luigi's foe and stopped the purple warrior with a sweap of his leg before he could do any more damage while Luigi was on the ground, not knowing an enemy was sneaking up on him as well.

"Watch it!" Luigi got up and blocked a punch with his racket for the distracted Mario.

"Thanks for watching my back Weegee. Wha?" There was a green flash as Yoshi came falling at great speed from the sky, obliterating the WireFrame under him.

"Yoshi!"

"Good ta see ya Yoshi!" Mario greeted, and then jammed his leg into the WireFrame behind him. The tide of the battle gradually began to reverse, as the three veterans were truely formidable opponents of the WireFrame.

"Mario!" Luigi called.

"Luigi?" Mario briefly turned his head and noticed his brother's hands were ignited by a growing green flame. Without hesitation, he jumped away from the fight to join his brother, where he too ignited his hands with his own red flames.

"EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" The Mario brothers screamed simultaneously. Everyone glanced over at the brothers in surprise and made a run for Mario and Luigi, everyone except the Wires. They were stunned that people who were just fighting so valiantly a moment ago would decide to run, and watched as they sprinted away from the battle and clumsilly hid behind the Mario Brothers.

"Here we GO!!" exclaimed Mario and Luigi. There was a blinding flash as Mario and Luigi unleashed a blazing barrage of fireballs in a beautiful wave of red and green. Each and every WireFrame was caught by this sudden fatal volley and could only try to block the fire with their hands in vain, as the flames provided them certain death. The brothers kept hurling their fire, only stopping after every WireFrame was gone.

**Silence**

"Have we won?" One of the Toads asked weakly.

"I think so." Responded Mario, wiping the sweat off the tip of his nose.

"We've won!" Another Toad cried triumphantly. "Now all we have to do is help out the wounded and-" He was cut short when a WireFrame jumped off a roof without warning, stomping him onto the floor.

"N-no way!" Luigi studdered.

Things then when from bad to worse. A group of WireFrames suddenly appeared from the street corner, consisting of at least forty purple fighters.

"N-n-noooooo!" cried Luigi, who began to run the other way, and the one remaining spear-wielding Toad followed.

"Come back Luigi! We need to stay and fight!" He called out trying to convince his terrified brother. More and more Wireframes started appearing, until there were over one-hundred in number.

"Waaaaah!" Yoshi was getting ready to leave the scene as well.

"We gotta stay back and fight Yoshi! Yoshi?!"

"Y-Yoshi..." studdered the green dinosaur.

"We have to say and defend this part of the Kingdom, Yoshi. Please stay and help!"

Yoshi looked hesitant, but he stood his ground. He wanted to leave, but he knew Mario couldn't fight off all the enemies by himself. "Uh-hun."

"Thanks buddy." Mario turned his head to face the wall of purple Invaders. "HeYaaaaa!" Mario cried out. He lunged ahead and shot his fist out, nailing one of the WireFrames in the gut. No more than a split second passed before Mario was punished in return by seven other fist, and was sent flying backwards. He got back up and was about the re-enter the fight scene, but was dragged back.

"No time Mario. The entire Kingdom is riddled with these purple WireFrames!" Answered the familiar voice of his brother.

"Ach, no! Yoshi, run! Runnn!" Ordered Mario. Yoshi reconized it as Mario's voice and turned around to escape. The green dinosaur began to run as ordered , but was immediately tackled to the ground by a WireFrame.

Mario's eyes bulged. "YOSHI!"

Yoshi feably tried to push off the WireFrame, but was taken down by another one. They then all attacked at once and jumped on Yoshi, brutally forcing him to stay grounded. "OwowowowaaaAAAAH!" cried the defenseless green dinosaur, reaching a begging hand toward Mario.

"No, Yoshi! Luigi, we gotta go back, we're his only chan-"

"I-it's too late." Luigi grimly stated. "The WireFrames have stationed themselves all over the city according to a toad, it'll be impossible to get them all! We probably can't even beat the group that has Yoshi... Mario, if we stay we'll die for sure."

"No way. These guys can't be _that _fast and skilled! I don't believe this." Mario was shocked, it was all happening too quickly for him to comprehend. He shook his head as if he wanted to deny it, but quickly snapped back to reality when he saw the castle, suddenly realizing something important. "Peach!"

Mario dashed in the direction of the castle.

**Thud**

"Well well, we've chosen quite the place to have a re-union, eh plumber boy?" Before Mario stood the great king of koopas: Bowser. At his left was a bound and gagged princess Peach, to his right stood a huge devision of WireFrames.

So how did you like that Chapter?


	6. Chapter 5: The running of the Mario Bros

Aww. Another one of those somewhat boring chapters. Read and Review if ya want.

-

Chapter 5: The running of the Mario brothers

"So what do ya think of my recruits? Not to shabby , no?" Bowser inquired.

"Heh, they're alright I guess, almost as skilled in combat as a koopa." Mario scoffed in return.

"Mock them all you want, cuz it doesn't matter. I have Peach and the kingdom in my grasps now, and it's thanks to these purple brutes! My koopas are nothing compared these fighters, I mean just look at 'em!" Bowser slapped one on the back, the WireFrame not responding. "They took the entire city in just under half an hour! My old minions could never do that."

"They're not so tough."

"Oh? Is successfully invading the kingdom capital and stopping the capital troops resistance under an hour not impressive? Did I mention that they also wrecked the nearby divisions of the army as well?"

"We weren't ready… Yeah whatever. Now give me the princess."

"Bwahaha!" Guffawed Bowser. "That's some very hysterical stuff Mario. Would you like your green lizard too?" He dangled a rope bound Yoshi as well as the tied up Peach infront him.

"Let 'em go Bowser!" demanded Mario.

"Pah! And what if I don't? Can you do anything about it?

"I can kick you're ass if you don't do as I say." Said Mario, clenching his fists.

"I'd like to see you try! C'mon, I'm in the mood for some of your funny crap. Bring it!" Taunted Bowser as he bent down into his fighting stance.

"Yaahhhh!" Mario darted forward with stunning speed while the Koopa King just stood there getting ready to block. "Your gonna get it no-" A flying kick to the side suddenly interupted Mario and sent him rolling on the ground. Standing up, Mario saw that a WireFrame had jumped out of the crowd and attacked him while he was focused on Bowser. "What, can't fight alone, Bowser? You need assistance to fight me?"

"I don't need help!" barked Bowser, he was offended by the assistance he received. "I can take you on by myself, but some of these WireFrames are still uncontrollable! It was a lot harder to control them before the machines were added…" Mario heard this but decided to not worry about it now.

"That's a believable excuse. I bet you had it well planned out in advance."

"No, I don't need these guys! I was gonna finish you one on one!"

"Don't need them? When did you ever not need minions to do the work for you?!"

"Quiet, I can easily merk you if I actually tried!" Bowser was getting aggravated by Mario's insults.

"Hahaha! Yeah sure. Even with your army of goons, I always beat you in the end. Face it, you need others to assist you and can't do anything by yourself!"

"Shut up! If you don't silence yourself I'm gonna get serious!"

"Like you were't serious before? Bowser, you are NOTHING without other people's assistance and-"

"I said shut up!"

"support from behind the scenes. You hear me? Your nothi-"

"I SAID SHUT. THE FUK UP!" Bellowed Bowser. "If you think I need these guys to help me win then fine! WireFrames, attack the Mario Brothers!" He pointed towards Mario and a quaking Luigi.

"W-w-wha? No!Mario, we gotta go! Now!" responded a now terrified Luigi. Mario looked at the huge crowd of WireFrames who were rushing towards them, and understood that his brother was right. They couldn't possibly fight off that many of the purple warriors, probably not even half.

"Lead the way bro!" Without a second to spare, Luigi turned around and made his escape with Mario following him.

"Not so brave anymore, eh Mario? That's right, run!" Bowser yelled victoriously after the brothers.

"I hate this." Grumbled Mario as he looked back, but didn't stop running. The WireFrames were hot on their tracks and the brothers were trying with great effort to out run them.

"Turn here Mario!" Luigi ordered as he made a turn at the street corner with Mario following. They then made a series of other turns and avoided scattered groups of WireFrames in an attempt to throw off their pursuers, but without much success.

"This isn't working!" Stated Mario panting. "It's only a matter of time before a group of WireFrames comes and intercepts our path!"

"What do we do then?" questioned the panting voice of Luigi.

"I gotta idea. See that building?" Said Mario pointing at a tall building.

"Yeah. Do you suggest we jump onto the roof?"

"JUMP!" shouted Mario, gracefully leaping into the air. A small cloud of dust appeared as he made his landing, and a second later Luigi skillfully landed next to him, only to take one step and trip, falling on his face.

"Luigi…" Mario shook his head and brought his hand to his forehead, waiting for his brother to get back up.

"Ehehe, whoops. Tripped on that little bump right there." Said Luigi gesturing toward a small nail sticking out from the roof top.

"It's fine, Now letsa get going!" The duo proceeded with jumping from their current roof top to another, then another, and continued their roof top traveling, passing through the city with speed and ease.

"There's the city wall, get ready to make it to the top big bro! Ya ready?" Asked Luigi, checking to make sure his brother fully understood the plan.

"Uv course I am." With that last statement done, Mario made a short jump, followed by a higher second jump, and finished with a godly leap that was greater in height than the seven story building which he had stood on.

His brother watched as Mario made it over the wall and simply mimic the triple jump, resulting in his own version of a fast horizontal jump, his destination being slightly altered.

--x--

"Mama mia!" Mario Hollered as he fell into a thicket of trees. He landed on a tree branch and used the numerous trees nearby to lose his momentum, eventually stopping on one of the lower branchs. No enemies could be seen on the ground or in the trees, yet Mario wasn't convinced he was safe. He came to the decision to drop down though, since there would be no way he could scan the entire forest for WireFrames.

Mario abruptly landed on the ground and surveyed the area. "Luigi." No response. "Luigi!" Still no response. "You there Luigi?" His question was answered by silence. This got Mario worried. _"What if he didn't make it over the wall? He'll be attacked by the WireFrame for sure! Maybe I should wait a minute… no I gotta look for him. But what if he did make it over the wall? Jumping back into the city would be suicide, but I can't just leave him there if he is still..."_ He pondered the possibilities while he walked out of the forest and into the clear plains.

"waaah."

"Who goes there?" Mario inquired, glancing left and right as well as behind him.

"MarioooOOOOOO!" cried a familiar voice.

"Luigi?"

"LOOK OU-" His warning was cut off as he landed into the trees.

"Luigi! Hold on I'm coming!" Mario rushed back into the thicket and found his brother laying on the ground, breathing heavily. "luigi, you okay?"

His brother lifted his hand into the air and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, no problem."

"Ha! You justa fell from the top of the city walls, don't lie to me."

"No really, those trees are helpful. They give you a chance to slow yourself down. Except I kinda failed at assisting the process." This made Mario laugh, but he quickly stopped himself. He didn't want to feel happy while Peach, Yoshi, and the rest of the kingdom were under Bowser's control.

"Damn you Bowser..." swore Mario, shaking his fist at the city.

"What do we do now Mario?"

Mario weakly stared at Luigi. "I dunno. We can't justa run back in there cuz Bowser'll simply send his new WireFrames after us."

"They're not that skilled." Pushed Luigi.

"Skilled enough to make you quake in de boots."

"Hey!"

"Sorry… I'm glad you're here Luigi. Hehe, you got me kinda worried when ya didn't make it over the wall with me. What happened back there?"

"Oh! I just went to get a few things from the house."

"You weren't spotted?"

"Eh, well a WireFrame did see me, but I got away in time before he could get me.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? If one of them found you, then he's going ta report back to Bowser! We have to get going, NOW." Mario dragged Luigi up by the arms and started running.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Luigi.

"Somewhere where the WireFrames won't find us." Said Mario, trekking deeper into the forest with Luigi by his side.

--x--

Hours had gone by from when the Mario brothers had fled the Mushroom Kingdom capital to escape the wrath of the WireFrames and Bowser. It was almost nightfall as Mario watched the sun decend into the line that was the horizon, ontop of a small hill.

His brother approached from behind him. "Watching the sun, Mario?"

"Yep. Watched it at sunrise today too." A single tear rolled down his cheek and came to a stop at his chin.

"Don't worry, we'll go back. We just need time to think so we can effectivly get Bowser."

"I wish it were that easy, but theres no way we can beat all those WireFrames. Even if we could somehow sneak in and beat Bowser, there would be nothing to stop his new army."

"We gotta think positive Mario." Urged Luigi

"I'm sorry, it just happened so _fast_. One moment everything isa fine, the next moment Bowser comes with his purple army and took the entire city. _Under an hour_. I've never expected Bowser to be able to gain such a powerful force like this."

"Trail mix?"

"Huh? Hey, where did ya find that bag of trail mix?"

"I brought it with me when I went back to the house right before I jumped over the city wall."

Hearing this made Mario furious. "You idiot! Of all things to bring, you brought trail mix. What were you thinking Luigi?"

"Wo, Chill bro. I brought some other useful things too!"

Mario's anger cooled down a bit. "Oh, sorry. Mind showing me some of the stuff you brought along?" Hearing his queue to act, Luigi pulled out a suitcase and unlocked it, displaying the contents inside.

"Let's see, we got our Ultra hammers, three super mushrooms, my broken tennis racket, this here bag of trail mix, a whistle, these two small pillows, a liter of orange juice, a half full box of Goomb O's"cereal, and my wallet." A single drop of water landed on the the wallet. "Looks like it's gonna rain." Luigi closed his suitcase and handed Mario the trail mix.

"We should probably find a pipe to avoid getting wet." Suggested Mario. The rain quickly started pouring down from the sky, as the Mario brothers entered a pipe in search of shelter. They landed in a dank cavern, causing Luigi to shudder.

"It sure is dark in these caves."

"I'll go get some wood for a fire Luigi. You stay here" Volenteered Mario. Taking a hammer, Mario exited through the pipe and left Luigi in the cavern by himself.

"So dark, and cold…" He started humming to himself as a distraction from the darkness while willing Mario to come back.. "Hurry up Mario…"

Soon Mario was back with an armload of tree branches and a fire was promptly made on his return. "How long was I gone?" Inquired Mario. He closed in on the fire, warming his hands and the rest of his body.

"Long enough."

"Heh, why? Scared of the dark?"

"I just don't like the cold, that's all."

"Whatever you say." Mario smirked at Luigi, who ignored his brother by pretending to rumage through his suitcase.

"Dmn it. I shoulda grabbed some blankets while I had the chance. Well, at least I have this pillow" Said Luigi, picking up his wallet and taking the fluffy yellow pillow under it. There was a breaf flash as a coin fell out of the wallet, and Mario picked it up and suddenly froze. The coin in his hand was trembling in his hand, as Mario continued to stare at it in disbelief.

"This. This is." Mario was now whispering.

"Something the matter?"

"Luigi."

"Yes?"

"You. Are. The smartest asshole on the face of the planet."

"Huh? Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Compliment. Luigi."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what this coin is?"

"Eh, it's a normal coin."

"That, Luigi, is where you are wrong. Luigi."

"What?! Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Luigi, this coin is the key to overcoming our dilemma." Answered Mario as he placed the coin infront of Luigi's face, smiling. In the center of the coin was an imprint of the Smash brother's insignia.


End file.
